Rumor of the Monster
The Rumor of the Monster (RoM) is the theory invented by a group of conspiracy theorists relating to the genocide commited by a gang of Oblivion Creepers and the increasing activity of The Monster. It was first come up with by Aras, then fleshed out by other human conspiracy theorists. Description Ever since the turn of the century (2000), people have noticed that reports and sightings of the mysterious and unseen Monster rose dramatically and continued to rise till there was about 500 reports every month by 2009. Some conspiracy theorists rushed to find an explanation, and some thought that the attempted genocide made by an infamous gang of Oblivion Creepers was tied closely to The Monster's growing activeness. The theory is that the Oblivion Creepers and The Monster originated from the same Oblivion Timeline. Then, by swapping out regular timeline events with Oblivion Timeline events, the gang managed to get several major events involving The Monster into the real world until The Monster was fully in existence. Then, much later in time, The Monster would pull something off to destroy much of mankind. Nobody knows if this theory is right or not, but many are holding tight for what may come - there is no other explanation, after all, to The Monster's growing sighting reports. It is widely assumed that the Oblivion Timeline that the Oblivion Creeper gang originated from was Tsn'n's. A few people even believe that The Monster and The Devourer are the same entity mistook to be two separate entities, and that a total of 50 beings that live in Aero currently were really Oblivion Timeline-dwellers before the Oblivion Creeper gang swapped out OT events with real-timeline events. The suspect list of Oblivion'ers include Atrox, Scourge, Zonu, Souilleber, Joey, Tharror, Skelph, Alyx, Kronnos, Tantibus, Dynont, The Cychopath, Verrückt, Tayla, Raptis, King Ende, The Last Lylan, Axa, Crol, Keeba, Nether Herobrine, Torto, Zheud, Doctor Xeph, Cyrib, Tiger's Roar, Bheifya, Rholn, Reanpe, Hellhound, and Haphasteus as well as several species and races such as Deformed Tduls, Berserk Vytls, Mouthless Terrors, Bacon Narwhals, Mountain Snakes, Ar'othet, Aberrant Creepers, all Nocturnan mobs, Nightmare Dynonns, Vicious Creepers, Amoosa, Devoured Vytls, Yxins, all Black Void mobs, and Boneheads. Nobody is able to prove that any of these beings came from OTs, however. But because there are so many suspected to be of Oblivion Timelines and some of them aren't nessecarily "evil", it is unsure if they have any relevance to each other or - worse - it is all speculation by conspiracy theorists to throw people off. The Eleventh Virus There have also been a few rumors about a fabled "eleventh virus", though there are traditionally only ten viruses at a time. Since these rumors have only been coming since last month, there is not a whole lot known about the truth behing this mysterious creature. Many are claiming that the Eleventh Virus was taken out of its oblivion timeline since recently, so rumors of the Oblivion Creeper gang have also sprouted up, saying that some, if not all, of the members may still be alive. Others think that The Eleventh Virus is a partner of The Monster/The Devourer, but absolutely none of these rumors are able to be proven true. There are people who say that the Eleventh Virus is Trophas. Category:Prophecies Category:RPG